Of Love and Life
by Kouu Sabishii
Summary: Sora lived a normal life. Being a psychiatrist had its perks of course. But when Kari comes to her office late one night saying that Tai wants to see her again... The simple life just got complicated.


Author's Note: I have no idea how this will turn out. Hell, I haven't even gotten a plot. But I suppose its time I went back to writing. **TAIORA**, **MIMATO, TAKARI, **and anything else I want to add.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. I would not want to. They butchered the show. Matt with Sora… hah… Not in this fic.

I shuffled the papers on my desk, staring out into space. There had been only a few patients today due to holidays and I was left alone with my thoughts. Shaking myself from daydreaming, I looked at my cluttered desk. Books, papers, notes, pens, pencils, a stress ball, CDs, headphones, my laptop and…

I stopped. Picking up the down faced picture frame, I gazed at the two faces that smiled back up at me. It was a picture of Tai and myself after the junior high soccer championship. _Tai… _Everyone had told me it would happen. I knew it would happen. But… he was my best friend, and he didn't tell me. I can't blame him though… What am I compared to Mimi?  Just because he proposed to her didn't mean I had to be shut out… right? Right?

I sighed. Who am I fooling? I wasn't the only one devastated when Tai had proposed to Mimi. Matt was a wreck when he found out. He couldn't play for weeks, and his career nearly crashed. Or maybe it did. I hadn't stuck around to find out. Once the news was out… I just packed my bags, and went to Kyoto Medical School. 

I had graduated top in my class, which surprised me greatly. Then again, not many people decide to become Psychiatrists in Japan. Joe had studied at Kyoto Med too, and had left a year before I had. While I became Psychiatrist, Joe pursued the life of a surgeon. As I thought back, I laughed. Joe _had_ been the one to faint first at the sight of blood. Another one of Life's Ironies I suppose.

I remember Hikari, Kari for short, became a school guidance counselor. Takeru, or TK her husband, became a novelist. I wasn't surprised. When I used to baby sit him all those years ago, he would tell fascinating stories… while using them as an excuse to take a cookie from the cookie jar. Speaking of cookies, Tai became a culinary chef, while Matt I assume kept with his career as a musician. Mimi became the fashion designer I knew she would've become, and Izzy a CEO for his computer business. When I found out what it had been called, I had to laugh. Digi Destiny. Nostalgic isn't it?

Davis, the mini Tai as I had dubbed him, too became a chef. He works as Tai's assistant, and is one of the few I had kept contact with. Ken's choice of a job surprised me. Who knew he would pursue the life of an Actor? Of movies no less. I recall him telling me that, "Is it us who choose the job? Or is it fate?" Yolei is Izzy's vice president. Is it me or are the rumors of them getting together true? Last but not least, is Cody. An a adorable boy as a child, he had matured, and would be graduating college sometime soon. I heard he decided to become a pediatrician. I hope that's true.

I looked to my clock, and nearly screamed. 9:04 PM, it blared at me in big blue letters. I shouldn't have sat here thinking about the past! I rushed around the room putting back papers and such, making sure everything was in order. After grabbing my purse, pulling out my keys, and putting on my coat, I was just about ready to leave.

A sudden knock to my door startled me, and I growled in frustration. It was the Friday before Christmas week, and by God please, LET ME HAVE A BREAK! 

"My office is closed, please set up a time with my secretary." I yelled through the door, as I pushed in my chair. 

"Sora? Sora is that you? It's me! Kari!" I dropped my bag. Kari?

"Kari?" I rushed over and pulled the door open. There she was, standing tall at her 5'0" stance. I squealed and embraced her in a sisterly hug.

"Oh my… Kari! Is that?" I had noticed her stomach earlier, but I wasn't sure… It wasn't even a large bulge yet… She blushed and nodded slowly.

"Yes, it's going to be our first child. TK was ecstatic when the news was told to him." She grinned, and I couldn't help but grin with her. My little "sister" and my little "brother"! Wow… And not too soon either. 

"But that wasn't the reason I came," she continued, "I wanted to ask you… where have you BEEN?" I looked at her. What?

"Our reunion was last week! Everyone was there except you! We were all looking forward to seeing you… but…" And I knew what she meant.

"I'm sorry Ri-chan… I did receive the invitation… but you remember how hard it was for me to leave. And to come back would be pure suicide." I laughed a little. "A psychiatrist committing suicide. That would make the news for sure." I laughed a little more, and realized she wasn't laughing with me.

"Kari?" I asked, and her head drooped.

"He misses you Sora… he'd been looking for you for ages… but because you made TK, Davis and I swear not to tell him… You wouldn't believe the sadness that came over his face when everyone began to leave, and you had yet to show up." She spoke quietly, and I could only wonder…

"Kari look at me," she raised her head, "This… whatever… with Taichi. I'm tired of it. I was his best friend. You knew how I felt about him. And you knew how I took the news of his engagement. Hell, I didn't even go to the wedding! Please don't assume I'm ready for this… It's only been what? How many years since I last saw him?" I stopped to ask her. How long has it been?

"… It's been eight years." Was her flat reply.

"…" I couldn't find a response to that. Eight years already? I know it took me six years to finish med school… another two to get my practice started… but wow… eight years.

"You're not getting any younger. You left when you were sixteen, and you're twenty-four now! The youngest doctor I know, and not even dating!"

I could whine. I could scream. I could make excuses. But I knew she was right. Arrgg… 

"Why do I have to meet him?" I asked her as we walked away from my office. "It _is_ 10 at night." I added as I pulled my coat closer towards myself.

"Don't worry, he's staying with TK and me." There goes my escape plan…

"But it IS late, how about I see him tomorrow?" Nice… why didn't I think of that before?

"Oh don't worry about that too. We have some of your stuff you left over last time you spent the night with us." She said; oblivious to my pathetic attempts to leave.

I sighed. "Your car or mine?"

I didn't notice the way she grinned deviously, or when she had said "he's staying" at the time. But I was sure to notice those two facts when we walked into her apartment…


End file.
